War of the Legends
by KuraOkami13
Summary: Ash's coming home. He's taking a break from Unova and letting Iris and Cilan see his home region... or, he would, if the violent destruction of Cerulean City didn't just spell the beginning of the conquests of the Teams. T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Pokemon

War of the Legends

Main Characters: Ash K., Brock H., Misty W., Gary O., May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, All Legendary Pokemon excluding Unova

Secondary: Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic, Gym Leaders, Pokemon League Elite Four and Champions, Professors

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A loud splash- water burst everywhere, splattering onto the crowds of people overseeing the match. The newcomers were soaked while the regular-attendees gleefully watched them squirm from underneath their variously assembled rain gear. All eyes centered themselves onto the arena pool, where the water seemingly had calmed, waiting for the moment.

A giant blue and white scaled serpentine beast rose from the depths, a victorious roar ripping from its fanged jaws while floating easily to the top came the beast's former combatant, a knocked out blue and green creature that appeared to have a lilypad on the top of its head and a red bill for a mouth.

A red flag rose from the hands of the referee, the red silked tip pointed toward a red haired woman who proudly stood with her head high, already knowing the result of the battle, "Lombre has been defeated- the challenger has no more available pokemon! Victory goes to GYM LEADER MISTY!" the referee, a thin teenaged boy with sandy hair and matching eyes, declared.

An uproar lifted from the crowd, and the pokemon were returned, the Lombre to the disheartened and defeated trainer and the victorious Gyarados to the leader. Once the roar had died down Misty walked around the large pool on the side, and congratulated the trainer for a well fought battle, and bid him to train harder, so that next time they fought he would get the nowadays difficult-to-obtain and coveted Cascade Badge.

It took a long time, but eventually Misty and her gym's staff were able to usher out the crowds of people that had come to see their city's pride, their Gym leader and a new trainer in battle. Finally, when the last person had left, Misty closed the gym doors, locked them, and pressed her back to the glass and found herself falling to the floor.

"Long day?" came a low-toned voice, amused and masculine. Misty lifted her head up and gave her best friend a silly, weary grin. "Must have been. That was-what, tenth, eleventh trainer today?"

"Thirteenth." Misty answered, "The Indigo League Tournament is just a month away, so it's mostly just stragglers that are trying to get their last, eighth badge before it's too late."

"Yeah, Forrest gave me a mouthful yesterday about them; looks like this year it'll be Pewter and Cerulean that'll be flooded with trainers who haven't been using their time wisely." he laughed, and kneeled down to Misty's eye-level, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Fantastic." Misty huffed. "That reminds me-I thought you were going back to Pewter to see your family this weekend, Brock?"

The dark haired doctor shrugged, "I'm taking my time. Pokecenter's still full up of occupants, and for one reason or another, the shops are still out of burn heals." he paused, mulling over a list of other reasons in his mind, "And your sis's Seel still has that nasty burn from Wednesday's Charmeleon trainer."

"Excuses aren't very becoming of you, _Doctor_ Harrison." she teased.

"Neither is sarcasm, _Gym Leader_." he tossed back, smiling. "So, I think that after a long day of battling non-stop, and handing out defeat to no one, a well-deserved break is in order! Come on," Brock said and with little to no effort pulled Misty to her feet, "Rumor has it that the Sawsbuck cafe's got a special going for frappicinno's, and I have a feeling that there will be a Vanilla-Bean Frappicinno that has your name on it!" he said with a playful nudge of his elbow."

"Why do I get the feeling this is just an excuse for you to go and harrass some poor girl?"

"Because you're paranoid- and I do not harass!" he snapped. "I flirt, just as any single, handsome guy like me in his right mind does."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I beg to differ."

"Vanilla-bean frappicinno with extra shot of vanilla-my treat, Mist!" he offered.

"I hate it when you use Sawsbuck Cafe against me." she tried, rolling his hand off her shoulder-how it had gotten there without her notice was beyond her.

Brock grinned, "No you don't."

"Miiiiisty-darling!" chimed a high-pitched voice from outside a window. Recognizing it as her sister Daisy, Misty left Brock to go investigate whatever it was her sister wanted. Hopefully it wasn't to shop for any clothes. Misty wasn't as fashionably sensical like her sisters, nor was she fantastically gifted at shopping wisely. It was easy to get swept up by her sister's contagious excitement and forget what all has or hasn't been bought.

"Yes, Daisy?"

"Just thought I should, like, tell you that Lily, Violet and I are going to be gone this weekened!"

"Why?"

"SHOPPING SPREE!"she announced with falsetto, dancing in place in her bright red heels," It's going to be, like, abso-lute-ly FABULOUS!" she squealed, "If you, like, need us, we'll be in Saffron, okay? We, like, totally left you our hotel room number, phone, and everything."

"'kay." Misty nodded, pleased at the lack of her presence's demand. "Have fun."

Daisy giggled, "Totally! Oh, and before I, like, totally forget, you got a call from that old professor, Oak."

Misty perked, curious. Professor Oak had called her house? Now what in the world would the pleasant professor need with a silly gym leader like her for? "Really? What did he say?"

Daisy giggled, pleased with whatever it was she had to say, like she knew some super-awesome secret that would blow minds. "He said, like, Ash is coming to visit this weekend!"

Misty froze up, like a bird's wings under paralysis, or a Stantler caught in headlights. "H-he what?"

"Totally." she nodded, "He, like, said that Ash would be stopping by to, like, visit and see how everybody was doing and, like, introduce you to his newest be-eff-eff's."

The Cerulean Gym Leader was thoroughly mind-blown. Daisy, satisfied with her sister's speechlessness, grinned at her and clapped, "Well! I've got to, like, go and catch our ride for us to Saffron. Bye Mist!" she paused to peek through the open window and wave a flirty hand to the patiently waiting doctor, "Bye Brock. Have fun you two!"

Once she was gone, Brock believed it okay to move and he got close to Misty, "Hey, you okay?" he asked, curious and concerned over his best friend, who was still frozen stiff like a poke-popsicle. "What was all that about?"

Misty stayed frozen for a few seconds more, her face low and hidden by her orange locks. Then, she turned to Brock, a wide smile on her face, and tears threatening to fall from her aqua eyes, "It's Ash- he's coming back!"

oo000ooo

"Ashy-boy's coming back-do you think he'll want to battle again, Umbreon?"

The black furred vulpine stopped cleaning his fur and looked to his cinnamon haired owner, and stared unblinkingly. Then it mewed, cutely, earning a fur-ruffling pet on the hand.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'd hate to disappoint though- we haven't exactly been keeping our battling game up lately." Gary grinned, "What with being a pokemon researcher and all..."

Umbreon mewed again, and just then Tracey burst from the door, making the black vulpine jump.

"GARY! ASH IS-"

"-Coming back for a visit, yes I know." Gary laughed at the the headbanded boy's lack of timing. "

"Oh...well, that's convenient." Tracey humphed. "Any idea what time?"

"Nope." the researcher chirped easily as he began to spin around in his chair- even at his mature age, he still found it a bit of entertainment to spin in rotating chairs. Childish, yes, but entertaining nonetheless.

"...okay then. Uhm..."

"Anything else?" Gary asked.

"Yes actually." Tracey perked up, able-bodied in the particular subject, "I need a bit of a hand with the psychic types- for some reason they're being quite antsy today."

He nodded, "M'kay. Let's go, Umbreon." Gary rose out of his chair, his pokemon following him after a quick stretch. The trio swiftly darted through the hallways and doors of Professor Oak's laboratory, Gary's Umbreon trotting next to his master while Gary listened to Tracey describe the symptoms the psychic pokemon on his grandfather's expansive land were having, their behavior, everything and anything that could attribute to their current behavior. Multiple answers and plans of action were forming in Gary's mind as he listened, his mind putting pieces together for each and an explanatory answer to each reason that might be why the psychics were being how they were.

The sunlight beat down on them as summer heat greeted them once they were outside and Tracey continued to lead the way, now conversing with Gary about what could be the cause, and how it could be fixed. They passed several pens and fenced areas and areas that used the land's natural features as its territory barrier like rock ledges, low level ground, and treelines. He spared friendly waves at the pokemon that saw them, and was happy to give a quick greeting to those that were his.

"BLAAAAST!" bellowed his Blastoise from the large ponds where the water types were.

"Hey big guy!" Gary smiled, pausing to smooth his hand over the space on its head between its triangular ears, "How ya doin, Blastoise?"

"'Toise, blast!" it growled cheerfully.

"That's good to hear. Hey, got good news- Ashy boy's coming over for a visit. Knowing him, he'll want to battle. Interested?"

The blue skinned tortoise pokemon lifted its lips up in a large grin, and struck a silly pose, flexing its arms like it were a Machamp.

"I thought so," Gary lightly chuckled. "Blastoise, we're heading over to the Psychic area-you wouldn't happen to know if Alakazam's hanging around there right now, would you?" he asked.

Blastoise perked at the name, and for a small moment the blue skinned tortoise pokemon thought it over in its head. Then it nodded, and pointed with one of its burly arms the way the psychic pokemon area was.

"Thanks pal," Gary pet it between the ears again, and he and Tracey continued on their way.

"So Tracey..."

"Yeah?" the artist perked.

"Ashy-boy's coming back." Gary said with a grin.

Tracey at first seemed confused by Gary's use of the sentence, the fact that they all knew by now. But, instead of asking why Gary stated the obvious, the artist simply smiled.

"It's about time."

ooo000ooo

"Pika-pika-pi pi-kachu!" squeaked a yellow furred mouse pokemon.

Ash smiled to his partner, "I couldn't have said it better myself, buddy. It's been so long since we've last seen everybody...I wonder how they've been doing?" he wondered.

"Pi-pika?"

"You betcha, we're going to visit everybody! Mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock...and if we have the time, maybe even go for a quick detour through the region all over again!" Ash entertained to himself, though in the back of his mind he knew they wouldn't have _that_ much time. It would be nice, though.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it Axew!" behind him Iris gushed to her little dinosaur-like pokemon. "We're actually going to see Kanto! We're going to see pokemon that we've never even heard of or seen back home! So many new people to meet, new friends to make!"

"Axew!" it cheered with her from its favorite perch in her fluffy purple hair.

"How exciting, to go to a new and unheard of region!" Cilan agreed, leaning against the railing of the deck. A week ago, when Ash had jokingly come up with the idea, Cilan and Iris had taken the entire idea serious and practically jumped on him. It had taken a few minutes for Ash to get over how quickly the two Unova trainers wanted so badly to see a new region; but once he started thinking about it, he couldn't wait. He missed his mom, his home, all his friends. So they had scrounged up enough money, all three of them, to get three boat tickets and with some help from Professor Juniper the trio had a boat ready to go, bags packed, and another adventure ahead of them.

When he'd asked them why they wanted to go so badly, Ash found he really shouldn't have been so surprised.

_"Are you kidding? I'm going to be a Dragon Master! This could give me and Axew just the edge we need to one-up all those other Dragon Master-wannabes!_"

_"I may be Class A, but I've still so much to learn; and I can only imagine what more I could learn to be a better Pokemon Connoisseur if we leave to go to a place that, for Iris and I, is completely foreign!"_

"AXEW!"

"CILAN! You have GOT to come look at these pokemon!" Iris shouted, leaning precauriously over the railing, staring intently at something in utter awe. Ash and Cilan came close to see, and Ash smiled, while Cilan and Iris gawked.

It was a small pod of Seel and Dewgong. The pod had noticed the ship and had decided to come investigate it. They were swimming next to it, bodies bobbing out of the water while a few were daring and leaped out of the water.

"Seel. The bigger, longer ones are their evolved form, Dewgong." Ash explained, sort of smugly when Cilan and Iris turned for explanation. It made him feel satisfied, and almost smug that for once, someone was turning to him for information. Usually, it was the other way around.

"Pika pikaaaa!" Pikachu waved at them.

"Seel!" the Seel voiced back.

"Gong dewgong!" the Dewgong responded, both pokemon jovial and happy to respond to the friendly electric mouse.

Pikachu glanced forward, and started crying out, pointing one of its paws. Ash looked at his buddy, then to where he was pointing and gasped.

"We're just a little ways away!" gasped Iris.

"It won't be long." Cilan smiled.

"See that Pikachu?" Ash glanced upward at his partner, "We're almost home, buddy."

* * *

Character pairings have also already been decided, so requests will not be available. If you want to know what pairings are in mind, go ahead and ask at any point during a review. If there's a pairing you do not agree with, that's fine. SO! All else aside, hope you like it, review please, tell me your thoughts. Good, bad, it doesn't bother me. :)

-KO13


	2. Chapter One

Pokemon

War of the Legends

Main Characters: Ash K., Brock H., Misty W., Gary O., May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, All Legendary Pokemon excluding Unova

Secondary: Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic, Gym Leaders, Pokemon League Elite Four and Champions, Professors

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

As usual, the first stop Ash and his traveling companions made was his mom. And, as usual, Delia was more than eager to embarass her son as she fiercely hugged him, coated him with kisses, coddled, and then inquired upon his underwear. It was too much for even Cilan to handle, as Iris had erupted into an obnoxious fit of laughter while the green haired boy tried to keep it down to a loud snicker. He was obviously failing.

Once the fuss over underwear and Iris's obnoxious laughter had calmed down, they had finally gotten to introductions, in which Ash's mother was obviously pleased with his newest travelling companions, and Cilan and Iris were in awe at his mother's housekeeping aide, Mr. Mime. Cilan had been more than happy to properly introduce Delia to what his job as Pokemon Connoissuer entitled, while Iris shyly told her dream of becoming Dragon Master.

"You appear to be a fine trainer; I'll bet you'll be Master in no time, dear." Delia assured the violet haired wild girl.

"Mom," Ash jumped in, "is the professor at his lab right now?"

"Why yes," she answered pleasantly, "and if I'm not mistaken, Tracey and Gary should be over there with him as well. Why don't you go on ahead over? and I have some cooking to do for tonight anyway, now that you're here. I'm sure they would love to have you visit them, everyone's missed you since you left to Unova."

Ash nodded, "Thanks mom." he hugged her, then the trio departed towards Professor Oak's lab. He led the way, nostalgia closing in on him as Ash walked. Soon the windmill that signified his lab greeted them. Ash was the first at the door, and first to knock.

"One moment ple-AGH TRACEY! Get your water rodent off me!" came a rough, occupied voice from inside. It was much younger, and rougher sounding than the Professor's, Ash thought. in fact, it kinda sounded familiar...

A series of loud thunks like running footsteps approached louder and louder and then the door was forced open by a boy just a little older than Ash with wild cinnamon locks in a purple button up that was lying under a white lab coat. The boy looked up from the ground, catching his breath and his dark eyes stared up at Ash, incredulous.

A grin lifted the boy's lips, "Well, well, well! If it isn't Ashy-boy, and his little Pika-pal!"

"Pika!"

Ash's eyes rolled, but the smile was unsupressed, "Gary! What are you doing here?"

"What, is it illegal for a grandson to visit his own grandfather? Sheesh, owch." Gary teased, opening the door wide to recieve their company, "Actually, gramps and I are combining some of our research for a joint project. Tracey's our guinea pig."

At that moment Tracey's head poked out of a hallway door frame, frowning, "Don't listen to him, Ash; he's just jealous he can't go to Unova!"

Ash turned to his ex-rival, "Huh?"

"Too deep in current projects and research; I would just be setting myself up for a disaster if I quit my current stuff now and went to Unova to start something else." said Gary, "and I am NOT jealous!" he spat at Tracey's direction, then he turned back to Ash, "SO! Are you going to introduce your two newest tagalongs, or do I need to start a guessing game?"

Ash jumped, "Oh, yeah! Gary, these are my friends, Cilan and Iris. Iris, Cilan, this is Gary, one of my rivals."

"Former rival." Gary corrected. "I switched boats on him and went from Trainer to Researcher. You should have seen his face when I told him; it was totally worth all the trouble getting my licences."

"Amazing!" gasped Cilan, "So you are indeed Professor Oak's grandson! Not only that, but you're following his steps and becoming a Researcher yourself! You must know so much about pokemon..."

"Kind of a requirement, don't ya think?" Gary teased smoothly. "Which, actually, I'm curious, Ashy-boy; what made you turn tail and come running back home with your new tagalongs?"

"To challenge you again and beat your sorry butt, of course!" Ash lauged mightily.

"I thought it was because you were homesick?" Cilan voiced. Ash flinched, under both Cilan's honesty and Gary's amused chuckles.

"Ha! I thought as much. Normally I'd be jumping for joy at another chance at wiping the floor with ya, Ashy, but I've got my hands full, no thanks to Tracey's Azumarill and her wildly rampaging rodent babies."

"Hey! Don't blame Azumarill!" Tracey spat, entering the room with none other than his blue and white mouse pokemon Azumarill beside him, "And they are not rampaging, the Azurill are just...exploring their environment."

"Azuu!" agreed his Azumarill.

Gary's dark eyes rolled, "Tracey, quit kidding yourself. They're on a hyper-active sugar rampage, and you know it."

"They're sensitive!"

"They're ten hours old, and fully capable of Water Gunning you to death!"

Tracey made an estranged face, that turned into a deep frown, equipped with a glare and all, "You're still mad that Bubbles ruined your hair this morning, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"...not only!"

"I swear you two bicker worse than a married couple; keep it up and observers _will_ think you two are!" came an aged holler, from a rough and old voice.

"Sorry, professor." Tracey apologized.

"Not my fault Tracey could pass for a girl, Gramps."

"HEY!" Gary shot him a Cheshire Meowth grin in reply to his exclamation.

Footsteps ascended the hallway, and the aged professor himself appeared, carrying a few books and a sleeping baby Azurill.

"Honestly." he exaspherated, handing the Azurill to Tracey, and setting the books down on their rightful place on the bookshelf to Ash's left. Then he turned back to the crowd and smiled, "Well, Ash, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Definitely, Professor Oak!"

"Pikapika!"

"And of course- it's good to see you again too, Pikachu!" the professor smiled pleasantly to the yellow mouse.

"Chu!"

"Come, the dining hall is set for lunch, and I think proper introductions and chatter would be appropriate there." The Professor led the way down the hall, only passed by Gary or Tracey as they darted after a rambunctious Azurill that crossed their path.

"What's with all the Azurills?" Ash asked.

"Tracey's Azumarill," began the professor pleasantly, "has laid another litter of eggs. They hatched just last night; and what a ruckus they caused us! Tracey was supposed to round them up and get their mother to calm them down, but it seems he's acquired Gary's hand. I suppose the younglings have developed quite the mischievious streak."

"With Gary around, I wouldn't be surprised." Ash commented, earning a laugh from the old professor. The dining hall was entered after a few more Azurill crossing, and once they were seated Tracey's Azumarill, who had left the two boys to finding her young, came and gave them platters of delicious, steaming food that immediately were feasted on. Gary and Tracey arrived on time to grab a chair, and get their own plate and happily joined in.

Gary's Umbreon appeared from nowhere and jumped into his master's lap, who paused every once in a while to stroke the black fox pokemon's fur while he ate and chatted with the other occupants of the table. After finishing his meal, Tracey excused himself from the table, explaining he was going to see if he couldn't find any Azurill in the first living room. Gary joined him a few minutes later after finishing his drink and nudging the contented Umbreon off his lap.

"So, Ash; how long do you plan on staying in Kanto? I understand that, of course you intend to return to Unova to continue your journey, but many of the friends you met here miss you, and I'm sure many of them would love to see you." Professor Oak asked, pushing aside his finished plate and, like Gary, pausing to sip on his drink.

"I was thinking a few weeks, tops. I would really like to spend some time home, with mom, and in Pewter and Cerulean, to see Brock and Misty for a while before I go back to Unova. I really miss them." Ash explained, swishing the soda in his cup around before taking a swig.

"Sounds reasonable enough. And as Unova citizens, I may safely assume neither of you have ever seen Kanto pokemon, aside Pikachu, correct?" Oak inquired to Cilan and Iris, who both nodded in time with each other.

"Then this should be a real treat for you. Lately Kanto's been broadening its pokemon range, just as the world we know is broadening its scope across the globe. I've been hearing word that quite a few Johto species are migrating across the Silver Mountain range, and even some Hoenn and Sinnoh species are being brought by their trainers. With the rate it's been going, it won't surprise me if you find much more than just Kanto species during your stay!" The expressions on their faces were more than enough to describe their feelings upon the professor's words.

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika!" agreed his poke-friend.

A loud noise, like an exclamation or a word suddenly blasted from the hallway Tracey and Gary had left to. Everyone jumped, caught surprised by the sudden, intrusive sound. Then, in a whirlwind Gary burst from the lowly lit hallway, eyes dark with something akin to horror and his skin pale as paper.

"Gary, you're pale! What's wrong?" Oak asked, concerned over his grandson.

"C-cerulean..." he choked out.

"Cerulean?"

"Cerulean City! It-it's been-it's destroyed!"

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: CERULEAN CITY DECIMATED

"Two hours ago a previously peaceful and jovial Cerulean City, which was to be foreseeing the construction and preparation of its annual Aquamarine Festival this July, was attacked by a most strange and bizarre team; a combined alliance of legendary pokemon Zapdos, the lighting bird, and the fire bird Moltres. Experts are baffled by the presence of either pokemon in Cerulean, when normally Zapdos resides quietly in one of the Trio Islands or the abandoned Power Plant, while Moltres too would reside on one of the Trio Islands or occasionally be spotted in the caverns of Victory Road, a frequently traveled path for aspiring trainers entering the Indigo or Silver League Tournaments.

Most of Cerulean's major buildings and tallest structures have been decimated, with millions of dollars of property damage on many destroyed facilities. Death counts have not been sent in, due to the emergency perimeter the Cerulean police force have placed the remainder of the city under for the safety of its surivors; there is only an estimate to go along, which has in the last hour already breached the hundreds.

Experts are attempting to come up with some sort of explanationas to the sudden and violent appearance of the two Legendary birds. None have come up with any reliable or probably ideas, but we will be sure to keep you informed.

Rumor has it that the Gym Leader of Cerulean, Misty Waterflower, is also missing in action. Eye witnesses are saying they have seen the Gym Leader herding the evacutation routes, and combating Zapdos and Moltres. She was last seen leading the two Legendary Birds away from the evac routes and into Central Cerulean, where the Cerulean Gym is also located. A search party that has ventured into the damaged perimeters have been alerted to be on the lookout for Misty Waterflower, as well as her acquaintence, the former Pewter City Gym Leader now an esteemed pokemon doctor, Brock Harrison, who was sighted and believed to be assisting the Gym Leader in her efforts to rebuke the two Legendary birds.

For now all the media- and the rest of Kanto- has is live footage of the attack taken by a witness and local Cerulean journalist."

Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Umbreon, Tracey, Azumarill, Cilan, Iris, Axew, and Professor Oak and millions of other people around Kanto watched the news report on the television in horrified silence as the news reporter switched over and the footage took over the entire screen. The room was filled with the panicked screams of recorded people, crashing buildings, falling rubble, the roar of fire and crackle of thunder, and two loud, high-pitched, angry screams of something huge.

The camera constantly was moving, like the person holding the camera was running. Occasionally the screen would glitch to fuzzy white and black, then come immediately to life again with another image. The cameraman stopped between two large skyscrapers, where smoke was billowing out of the tops of the one to the left. Suddenly a horrendous lightning bolt blasted into the untouched one, and the blast created a flaming crater where the impact had occurred. The man exclaimed at the sudden bolt, his voice louder than the screaming around him. A second later, a monstrous bright yellow and black feathered bird flew by, screeching violent and loud with electricity crackling all over its body. As it flew by the camera followed it, and the man holding it ran after Zapdos.

An Ice Beam fired right up into the bird's wings, stunning it out of its violent flight and the Legendary electric bird zoned in on the source just as the camera did, the man still running to keep up. The bird flew after the source, and the camera jumped and glitched as the man followed after, trying to keep up and not get his camera knocked out of his hand as he surfed through the crowd of hysterical people trying to run for their lives. The crowd was thinning and eventually the screen caught more of Zapdos and the source of the Ice Beam that had hit its wing.

It was a Steelix, big and strong, but dirtied like it had been fighting not a few minutes ago. Beside it was his owner, a man with spiked black hair, darkly tanned skin, and dressed in forest-themed clothes and a dirtied doctor's coat he was shedding for conveniency. The camera zoomed in and though he was too far away to get a perfect close-up, the facial features and clothes were a bit clearer, specifically his squinted eyes and thick brows. He yelled something that the camera's sound didn't quite catch well, but a second later the Steelix's maw widened and released a bright yellow stream of what looked like fire, but could not be sure. The Dragon Breath missed a direct hit, instead only catching Zapdos's wing tip by the edge of the yellow stream.

Zapdos in retaliation shot a vicious torrent of Thunder, straight for the resting Steelix. The man's mouth moved, and the Steelix brought forth a bright green dome around them right before the Thunder hit. The electricity shoved and snapped at the dome, but the Protect shield was too solid, too strong for it to penetrate. The lightning stopped, and the shield went down, but then a stream of hot fire shot out in front of them from the camera's right. The Steelix recoiled away from the heat, the fire that could kill it.

A woman with bright orange hair in white, blue, and yellow bolted in front of them. A Staryu and Starmie were trailing around her like guardians, and both starfish pokemon were firing shot after shot of water at something. The something came into sight and turned out to be the blazing bird pokemon Moltres who was releasing stream after stream of fire at the two water pokemon. The woman and her water pokemon continued to battle with Moltres while they ran farther down the street to the screen's left, while Zapdos had found interest in something and flew up high and past the man and his Steelix.

The man tried to follow either bird, and either of the Legendaries' combatants but they were retreating too fast for him to keep up. The camera fell from his steady hands as he tripped. The screen became fuzzy and stayed that way for a good thirty seconds. The screen then switched to a new image, having caught up. The camera was jumping in the man's hands as he ran in some direction, briefly looking down at the ground and retreating away from the sources of the dark red liquid on the cement.

Fire burst from the camera's right, a solid, constant wall of flame blazing into the ground and burning away large pieces of weakened buildings. Moltres flew overhead, slow and delibrate with its large wingspan making the tips of its wings smack or tear into sides of buildings and causing more damage and falling debri. The fire bird didn't appear bothered by the contact, instead just continuing to release breath after breath of flames to burn the city to ashes with. Screaming could be heard.

The screen went fuzzy for a second again, and when it came back on there was an overwhelming crowd of people in front of it, people scurrying to get out of the city with the police force leading them out, and to the camera's owner's dismay, the flashing white symbol of the camera's low battery. The woman from before with the Staryu and Starmie was there, helping evacuate the city's people at this point, when a high-pitched caw made her stop and run to the back of the crowd. Her Staryu was missing, but replaced in a moment with a large blue and white serpentine pokemon with angry red eyes and barbels and white dorsal fins along its back. Starmie and the Gyarados released a heavy blast of water right as a blast of fire shot into sight, aimed right at the crowd, or the buildings around them.

Steam burst from the contact, and for a long moment the screen was white with it, lenses fogged by the moisture. The man wiped at the surface, and when it was clear and he aimed it back at the image, the barest glimpse of the red haired woman running toward the source, undoubtedly Moltres, with her two pokemon following behind was all the camera caught. He followed after, but on the final flash the low battery symbol became a red "X" crossing out the battery and the words "Power Save, Shutting Down" flashed onto the screen before the footage cut off completely.

The screen then switched back to the news reporter, who continued to elaborate on what the media knew, which was apparently very little.

All occupants of the room were frozen in horror at the video, at the report in general. Professor Oak was the first to snap out of the trance, and he promptly pressed the power button to the tv's remote. "That's enough." Once the entire screen of the tv went black, everybody else snapped out of their trances too, but the feeling of despair, and horror lingered like ghosts.

Silence clutched at them desperately, and the group was eager to oblige it its right. No one spoke for a few minutes, an unspoken feeling of despair and horror admitted by the silence. But after so long, of shaking shoulders, clenching fists, and tearing eyes, enough was enough.

"What's the fastest way to Cerulean?" asked Ash, his voice shaken and weak but a solid, angry resolve underneath.

"Flying. Pidgeot will make it undoubtedly quick." Gary answered. "But after that attack, the chances of being shot at while in the air are high. If we're flying there, we'll have to land close-by, instead of in the city."

"We?" Ash voiced, surprised.

"Yes, _we_. I'm going with you. Who knows what'll happen to you if _someone_ isn't there to keep you calm or help you get past the emergency perimeter. They won't let just anyone get through, and since I'm a researcher AND an Oak, you just have to stick with me and we'll be in the city in seconds... plus I don't trust you with my baby." Gary added with a light, playful sneer, that didn't reach his eyes.

Ash shook his head, "I have a bird pokemon too, Gary! He's just outside of Pallet! He can fly me to Cerulean."

"You're Pidgeotto? Ashy-boy, a bird that size can't hold you up." Oh, that's right! It dawned on Ash, that since he had left his bird with the Pidgey flock before he went to the Indigo League, Gary never got to see...

"He evolved into a Pidgeot, just before the Indigo League! I left him with the Pidgey flocks outside of Pallet, so he could protect them from the Fearow."

Gary nodded, "Fair enough- but a little unnecessary to use two Pidgeots when we can just take mine, which is here on the Oak territory, and let him carry us both...doncha think Ashy-boy?"

"No way!" Iris jumped in, "There are friends of Ash's in that city! Not to mention people that can't get out of rubble and such! And I'm not going to sit idly twiddling my thumbs when I could be out there kicking some rubble butt and saving some people and pokemon! You're taking me too!"

"And me!" Cilan chimed, jumping out of his horrified staring contest with the tv screen. "There are people and pokemon in danger, and as a pokemon trainer it is only right that I do all I can to help! And sitting here doing nothing will not do!"

Ash smiled at his two friends, then back to Gary, "So, when can we leave?"

Gary ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, "Whenever you are, Ashy-boy."

* * *

Character pairings have also already been decided, so requests will not be available. If you want to know what pairings are in mind, go ahead and ask at any point during a review. If there's a pairing you do not agree with, that's fine. SO! All else aside, hope you like it, review please, tell me your thoughts. Good, bad, it doesn't bother me. :)

-KO13


	3. Chapter Two

Pokemon

War of the Legends

Main Characters: Ash K., Brock H., Misty W., Gary O., May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, All Legendary Pokemon excluding Unova

Secondary: Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic, Gym Leaders, Pokemon League Elite Four and Champions, Professors

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

It turned out that Pidgeot's flock had been right in Pallet for the season, that the Fearow had been learning their lesson well, and that the flock would definitely survive a while without their fearless protector-mostly because they had all evolved to Pidgeottos under the Pidgeot's watch and were now strong, able-bodied fighters against danger to their newly borns and newcomer Pidgeys. All it had taken Ash was a high pitched, strong whistle and the yellow and red crested bird descended from the forest in a matter of seconds and flapping feathers.

Minutes was all it took to get Iris settled on Gary's Pidgeot with him and Cilan with Ash's and they were flying high and fast. The ground below became a blur of trees and rocks, with only blurry shades of colors to tell apart cities from the foliage. Other bird pokemon occasionally flew up from the lower currents and joined the two trainer owned Pidgeots in flight. They accompanied the trainers for a while before going low with the clouds and flying back to their homes, leaving the quartet alone in the air again.

Cilan gripping Ash's stomach hard, and after a few minutes Ash quickly deduced flying was not the pokemon connoisseur's forte when he shut his eyes closed and with his head buried into Ash's back occasionally whimpered. Kinda funny, but Ash thought nothing else of it. Iris, when Ash glanced over to the other Pidgeot, was tightly pressed against Gary's back, arms taught and hands gripping his front; however, her mouth was moving rapidly and Gary did not look amused with what she had to say.

Ash laughed, amused that there was indeed somebody who could get under his former rival's skin, if only because Gary proved to still get under Ash's occasionally. Lingering feelings of their rivalry, maybe?

Suddenly Gary's Pidgeot flew forward further, and his arm waved at Ash. He then dived down, and Ash followed him. Both bird pokemon divebombed through the air, and Ash was deafened by the combined force of the roaring wind and Cilan screaming in his ear. The ground was coming up fast-so fast he could barely see beyond the feather crest of his Pidgeot; all that could be told was the blur of the ground approaching, and the Pidgeot in front of him. Gary sharply pulled up, Ash copying, and they sailed through the open, roomy foliage of a lightly forested area with few trees to worry about. The duo easily maneuvered past them and gradually the two trainers came to a stop after several minutes of decelerating flight.

Dismounting and returning their pokemon to their pokeballs, the quartet continued their journey on foot, with Gary leading and Cilan in the back. The city came within sight, and a curtain of dread cast itself on the group when the billowing clouds of smoke coming from the city's insides greeted their eyes first, followed by destroyed, burning, or damaged skyscrapers and buildings.

Gary took the lead once they were within the city's limits, his status as Professor and that he was an Oak guaranteeing him and the trio entrance as they passed perimeter after perimeter of Cerulean and Pokemon League police and officers. All it took was a quick flash of his Professor license and they were tearing through perimeters like a Charizard slashing a caterpie's string shot.

"Be careful, Professor," warned one of the police officers, "the area ahead is dangerous to maneuver, and we still aren't sure if the battle truly is over."

Gary nodded to him, assuring the officer of his intention to be careful of their descent through the destroyed parts of Cerulean. Sirens were going off like crazy, people crying, screaming, and emitting all manner of noises and sounds, not to mention the constant crackle of flames and boom of collapsing structures.

The quartet managed to climb their way through the rubble with only a few scraped knees and elbows, and a bruise in the process of developing here and there. It took longer than Ash preferred but they managed to step foot into Central Cerulean, the large park-center in the heart of Cerulean where the Water Gym was built.

Ash almost threw up, just by looking at the scenery. Trees were singed either from lightning or fire, some still burning and most fallen over. Large chunks of earth had become uprooted and pipelines that were exposed spouted water like geysers. A few lifeless bodies were sprawled across the area, and the gym itself from their position at the edge of the park appeared to have the entire upper half of its dewgong-decored roof replaced with broken building, the flickering of fire, and a heavy pillar of smoke.

The quartet carefully siddled their way across to the heart of the park, avoiding the jagged edges of exposed pipelines, fountains, cement, and sharp tree limbs. An odd, choked roar caught all of their attention and the team hurried to the source. Once they had climbed over a ridiculously large mound of uprooted earth Ash froze, faintly hearing Iris or Cilan gasping next to him.

In the center was a giant Steelix, eyes closed and black, and a barely-conscious Gyarados, both curled up around something. The Gyarados hissed, trying to raise its body up and roaring as some part of its body ached. Something pink and fat was crying, hunched over the same something the Gyarados and Steelix were curled around like snakes.

Without a second's thought Ash tumbled down the mound, throat dry and screaming, "MISTY! BROCK!" His friends followed after him. His screaming caught the attention of the Gyarados, who was not at all pleased or trusting of a bunch of random humans coming near.

It hissed, angry, fangs bared to fight...until its obvious exhaustion forced the proud serpent back to the ground, a faint stream of air blowing from its maw. Ash came close and it growled at him, but so tired was it that it couldn't move at all. Electric sparks raced up and down its body for a moment as it tried to raise itself back up.

"Paralysis." Gary growled through clenched teeth.

Surrounded by the two iron and water snakes was a fat Chansey, crying as it lit its hands up with a healing light over two huddled human figures. One was a tall, toned and dark skinned male with dark hair and forest-themed clothes, singed and dirtied with something black but that shined red in the light. He was slumped over limp but seemingly protectively over the smaller, lighter-skinned female under him. Her hair was bright orange, darkened with red in a few strands and filth all over her white, blue, and yellow clothes.

The Chansey jumped once it noticed Ash and his company and prepared to charge something up before Ash jumped to the notion.

"Chansey wait, it's okay! I'm a friend! It's me, Ash! Remember?" he voiced. The Chansey stopped charging, but the light of whatever attack she was preparing did not fade away. "Your trainer Brock used to travel with me, back in Sinnoh, remember?"

"Pika-pi-kachu!" Pikachu piped up, jumping to Ash's shoulders and rapidly speaking to the Chansey.

"Chan...sey?" Unsure, the Chansey let its attack fade away unused and it approached Ash and Pikachu. Her dark eyes looked straight at them, examining them both. Then a light lit up and she danced on her toes, and hugged Ash with her stubby arms. "CHANSEY! Chansey chansey!"

"Pika." Pikachu sighed, relieved his friend had apparently recognized them.

Chansey stepped back, her joy replaced by worry, and she pointed at the two people. "Chansey-chansey! 'Sey!"

Ash approached the two unconscious people. It had been so long, it seemed since he had last seen either of them... he almost didn't recognize either of them, they looked so different, so grown up, even though their age was obviously still close to his own.

"Brock... Misty..." tears welled on the edges of his eyes.

"Pi...PIKACHU-PI!" Pikachu yelled, pointing. Ash followed and gasped. The woman was moving-she wasn't unconscious! Tears were flowing steadily from her eyes. Her eyes briefly opened, and the unfamiliarity he had disappeared once he could see just a sliver of the aquamarine irises that never changed.

"Misty!"

"A-ash..." she croaked, voice hoarse. One of her arms untangled themselves from being pinned down by the still-unconscious Brock and she reached for him. He didn't hesitate to take her hand.

"Misty, it'll be alright! I promise! We'll get you and Brock out of here, straight to a hospital-they'll fix you both up! You'll see! I promise, everything'll-it'll be alright, okay?" he cried, tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't handle this-seeing his two best friends, both covered in ash, blood, and sweat. He couldn't handle seeing the obvious curtain of pain covering Misty's eyes, distancing her from the world. He couldn't handle seeing the boy he had traveled with, the strong and indomitable Brock limp and lifeless, even if only he was unconscious, for now.

"I-is...everyone..."

"Yes, they're all safe, thanks to you and Brock!" he sniffed, "But don't worry, we'll get you two to a hospital and everything'll be better!" she smiled at that, weakly but happy to hear her and Brock's efforts had done some good, even though none of them truly knew how much.

"Ash..." she smiled to him ,"Th-thank...y-you..." a letter for another word stuck in her throat, and then her eyeballs rolled up closed and she slumped back into unconsciousness.

Ash could only stare at her, for a long time, fluid flooding down his eyes in rivers but no sound leaving his throat and not a single twitch of his hands as they stayed clamped to Misty's limp one.

Gary came up and put a hand on him, snapping him away from his trance. Ash was about to snap but the look in Gary's eyes sent him silent.

"We'll get them to the nearest hospital; they'll be fine, Ash." His former rival didn't bother with his pet name. Now was not the time. "I promise it."

And he believed him.

* * *

Ash couldn't remember a single moment where a couple of hours could be so excruciatingly long it seemed every minute spanned over a century. If he wasn't careful, he'd be convinced he'd age into a wrinkly, bone-y old man with a beard that touched the floor and knobby limbs and wobbly knees before the doctors would come back. Beside him was Cilan, twiddling his thumbs and every once in a while glancing up to view their surroundings of men and women in pristine white coats, surgeon robes, or nurse outfits scrambling everywhere and anywhere, stretches back and forth every once in a while.

Not to mention the dirtied faces of the normal people, some with blood on their faces, some with dirt all over their clothes, some with burns, cuts, limbs torn into shredded meat and gore... And many of them were still waiting attention! The hospital was so full there were rooms being shared in surgery for up to four or five patients! Rooms were so packed full it looked like it would be a chore to get in and out in one piece.

Iris was pacing around impatient, Axew and Pikachu in a perfect line behind her as they passed back and forth. Gary had disappeared, mentioning a videophone so Ash could only assume he was meaning to talk to his grandfather. The tensity in the air was almost tangible, and the sounds of wailing, weeping, and painful screamings did not at all aid to relieving them.

Patient, be patient, is what Ash wished he could tell himself but he couldn't. Behind closed doors he had no idea what was going on- had no idea of the severity of his two best friends' conditions. Were they perfectly okay? Were they dying? Were they two steps away from death's door? In surgery? Having a limb amputated? Having burns taken off, burns so deep it penetrated bone? If the news the doctor had to say didn't kill him, then this intense, electric waiting would.

"Mr. Ketchum?" He looked up and noticed the white-uniform of a nurse standing before him, a clipboard perched between the fold of her arm and elbow, the accompanying pen held by short-nail fingers. Her presence snapped him out of his trance, caught Cilan's attention away from their surroundings, and successfully caught Iris mid-step in her pace. Pikachu and Axew were staring at the nurse too.

Ash jumped out of his seat, bombarding the delicate framed, but steel eyed nurse in front of him, "What's going on? Are they okay? Is Misty hurt? Is Brock alive? Is he awake? Is it bad? Are they okay?"

"Easy, Mr. Ketchum, calm down!" The nurse urged. Her grey eyes didn't seem surprised by his outburst; perhaps she had been getting some similar treatment all day? "Everything's all right!"

"How are they? Will they be okay?"

"They are just fine." she assured, "Doctor Steire successfully extracted shrapnel that was embedded in Mr. Harrison's torso, and we've gotten all their burns cleaned and bandaged."

"Shrapnel!"

"It's okay; a few managed to pierce past his skin and into his abdominal muscle tissue underneath, but none of his vitals were in immediate danger. There were a few burns on his upper arms, and one extending across his back, but rest assured the burns have been scraped, cleaned and bandaged. For now, all he needs is clean bandages and antiseptic to prevent infection, and plenty of rest and he'll be able to safely be discharged and sent home in a week or so."

"And Misty? What about Misty?"

"Ms. Waterflower's been treated. A moderate strained ligament in her right knee, a few minor burns, and Doctor Steire's treated the rib broken in her left ribcage. A couple days should be all it'll take before she can leave the hospital with some painkillers, and a good durable pair of crutches."

A hundred metric tons gone, in the blink of an eye, right off of his shoulders. They were gonna be okay, they were gonna be okay! His best friends, who had faithfully stood by his side for years, were gonna be okay...!

"Can I see them?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Harrison is resting, and only family may see him for today. Ms. Waterflower, on the other hand, is open for visiting. I must insist that only two may go in at a time. Hospital policy, I apologize." she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, the nurse must have a lot more on her plate than just a banged up PokeDoctor and a bruised Gym Leader.

"Room?"

"Ms. Waterflower's is 218, your first left turn down this hallway, " the nurse gestured, "Mr. Harrison's should be 217, adjacent to Ms. Waterflower's. Would you like me to lead the-WAY?"

Right in the middle of her sentence Ash dashed down the hallway she had gestured to. Pikachu caught up and jumped onto his shoulder, Iris and Cilan behind them a few paces. Ash could faintly register his two friends' calling his name, but right then he didn't care-couldn't care. Despite what the nurse had said, Ash had to see for himself that his best friends were all right.

He could, and didn't want to, imagine them both lying motionless, sleeping away without a thought or care in world in white hospital beds, with various tubes and machines hooked to them and disappearing into their flesh. Ash needed to hear them, see them, talk back to them, make sure they were really alive.

So imagine his surprise as he turned corner, prepared to find 218 and bust the door open with a flying kick and was met with the sight of a certain carrot-topped girl struggling with opening the door to a patient room while trying to stand upright with the wobbly assistance of a pair of steely grey crutches.

"MISTY?"

"PIKACHU-PI!"

The gym leader screamed and nearly jumped three feet in the air, almost falling flat on her butt if she hadn't luckily gotten a fantastically strong grip on the handle to the door. She frantically turned her head this way and that, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Then, once she spotted Ash, the tension disappeared and relief, surprise, and joy all rolled together and burst into her entire body like a firework.

"ASH! PIKACHU!"

Repaired rib or not Ash couldn't stop himself from fiercely hugging Misty. She was grinning and grimacing, pleasantly surprised by the tight embrace and trying so hard not to cry from the pain that flared from her ribcage. She even tried to return Pikachu's nuzzling of her face with her own.

"A-ash-rib-can't-pain!" she gasped after his arms had tightened around her.

He backed off immediately, sputtering apologies. "I'm just...I'm just so happy to see you're okay, Mist! You wouldn't believe how nerve wracking it is waiting around in this place for any word on you and Brock!"

Her smile faltered, eyes glancing toward the door she was headed to. Ash noticed it was labeled 217. Wasn't that the number the nurse had said was to Brock's room?

"Misty?"

She snapped back to him, softened her smile, and hugged him again, "We've missed you Ash. You've no idea how happy we both were to hear you were coming home for a while."

He looked away. They knew. They knew he was coming. And then the attack happened-which reminded him. "Misty?" he began, and the orange-haired girl recognized the severity in his tone and back away, using her crutches and the door handle as a support. " What happened?"

Her aqua eyes clouded over and became distant, piercing past him and onto the huffing faces of Cilan and Iris who had just caught up. She glanced between all five of them, Cilan, Iris, Axew, Pikachu, and Ash, and then turned the handle to Brock's room and motioned for them to follow.

"Miss Waterflower, the nurse said no one but his family can see him!" Cilan mentioned as the door was slowly swung open.

The gym leader fixated him with an aqua-flaming glare, "The nurse can suck one for all I care." and without another word to him she hobbled her way inside the room with her crutches perched and held under her arms. Cilan was too intimidated to ask what exactly the nurse could suck. Ash noticed her right knee was half-bent upward and away from the floor, bandaged up by a thin dark green cast. The one with the strained ligament.

The room was dimly lit, and a few plush chairs were situated in a line right beside the wall, right next to the white sheeted bed that was occupied. Brock was still, only the steady rise and fall of his slightly propped up chest and the steady beep of the heart monitor was proof he was alive. His breathing was even, and eased, and the expression of his face... it wasn't happy or sad just... at rest, in content peace.

Ash could now tell himself, after seeing them both alright (even IF Brock was, well, not exactly going to be available for conversation) he would definitely sleep better tonight.

Misty situated herself right beside Brock's bed, and sighed at his condition, a small smile working its way up to her eyes. One of her slim hands left the grasp of her crutch and grasped Brock's warm, and still one. She clenched it a few times, satisfied that she could feel the steady, easy heartbeat in the vein of his wrist and slowly took her hand back.

"You two must be... Cilan and Iris, right?" Misty rested eyes on the Unovan duo.

"Axew!" complained the little dragon pokemon from inside Iris's violet hair.

"And Axew." Iris laughed.

Misty's head fell to the side, staring at the dinosaur like pokemon, in awe of the Unovan dragon. "Axew...ground type?" she tried nervous.

"Axe!" he yelled.

"Dragon, actually."

Misty blushed, "Sorry. Not up to date on Unova pokemon, what can I say?"

Iris smiled, "It's fine, I suppose he could look like a ground type, from a foreigner's perspective."

"Axew!"

"Yeah."

"So, Misty..." began Ash, but he found himself losing his voice. How could he word it? Would she get mad that he dared to ask, so soon after it happened? Would she start crying? Smash his head in with her hammer?

"You want to know what happened." It wasn't a question. She knew, Iris and Cilan knew, Pikachu too. But it wasn't just Ash- by default of being good people Cilan and Iris too wanted to know of the horror that had destroyed the city.

Ash nodded, solemnly.

The ginger inhaled and exhaled in one slow, smooth motion and locked eyes with him. "It was bad, Ash, real bad. I'm surprised Brock and I even got out with our limbs intact!"

"We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" Ash half-joked.

Misty humphed, "Probably. Get comfy in your seats."

* * *

So, one, reviews. Answers to a couple particular reviews that caught my attention, or had questions I can answer!

_Reviews to answer_

Yunagirlamy: Thank you for your honesty; I really appreciate it. And rest assured, I want, and love, writing stories- I just have horrible luck with running right smack into a writer's wall, and often reviews help with inspiration. -_-; I intend on editing and taking out that nasty note thing anyway- wasn't entirely pleased with myself on that, believe me. An hour after posting it I was mentally kicking myself. Again, thanks for the honesty and the advice. It has been taken into heart and mind. :)

lightningblade49: Without giving too much away... kind of. There'll be moments they are together, and times they're totally separated.

PrincessOfDestiny14: Typos are evil- Axew has suffered the first wave of them, unfortunately. -_-; Gosh, the interaction I make with those two- I just can't resist! It offers too many opportunities!

Phillip Clark: Well, it's partly because I'm not entirely familiar with Unova, Black and White, Team Plasma, or its Legendaries. I know em, their names, a couple of their types, but not enough that I feel I could properly do justice to them in a fic like this. Also, I don't own Black or White, and when I borrowed White from a friend I didn't get far before she had to have it back and I hadn't even beaten the third gym. Also also, I gave up watching the anime after Johto Journeys and just prefer to keep myself up to date with the movies, or at least who has what pokemon. Partly cause at that point I had grown out of the anime and into the games more, and partly cause I was horrible biased toward Misty leaving. Not a happy day, that day. However, due to their involvement and they just came from Unova, I can at least let you have the involvement of some of Ash/Cilan/Iris's Unova team pokemon as something to look forward to. In the case of Ritchie and them, don't worry. Not too sure about Casey and Joey, and still a bit iffy toward Barry, but I do intend on a cameo with Ritchie. Always loved him, Sparky, and Zippo. Ah, good times. And for the Rocket Trio- of course! It just wouldn't be a proper pokemon fic without those lovable villains. :) It'll just end up being quite a while before they do their appearance (with beloved proper motto in hand)

And does anybody have any medical experience or med-smarts? And can tell me if the whole burns and knee ligament diagnosis and recovery time is correct? Not exactly savvy with that sort of stuff, we just now got to the skeletal system in my anatomy class. I looked it up to see if I got it right, but who knows.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and don't worry if you're missing the action already- the next chapter's got so much action HOMEHGYAD and it is looking to be SO LONG -sigh- anyway hope you liked reading it and look forward to next chapter.

-KO13


End file.
